Into The Shadows We Hide
by HappyDonkeyCigarette
Summary: Ivy goes from being a human girl with a dark past to a mutant girl with a dark past. Follow her and her new friend Rogue on their journey to the X-Mansion that they didn't even know they were on. Will Ivy finally find the family she's secretly wanted?
1. The Birth Of Shadow

_Saturday, June 19, 2010_

It was the day of Ivy's fifteenth birthday.

10:48 am.

She should be excited right? Wrong.

Her Mother went out last night and still hasn't come home. Ivy didn't mind because it was her Mothers birthday on the 17th but the fact that she still wasn't home pissed her off.

11:30 am.

Ivy had a flashback of her last birthday on which she turned fourteen.

_Ivy was sitting on the couch practically vibrating with excitement. She was waiting for her Dad to get home. She couldn't open her presents without him. Not that there was many. Ivy had always lived in poverty and in the back of her mind she knew she was probably going to have to sell them but she wanted to enjoy her girts while she still had them._

_Just then, the door banged open, revealing her Father._

_"Hey, Honey." Her Mother greeted._

_He didn't pay her any mind and instead looked over to Ivy. "I thought I fuckin' told you to put a Goddamn song on my MP3." He screamed as he set down his cooler and his tool bag. He was a drywaller._

_Ivy was stunned. These things didn't happen on your birthday did they? "I-I-I forgot." She stammered quietly._

_"No, you didn't forget! You did it on purpose. You're a disrespectful bitch." He spat before turning away and seemingly dismissing her._

_Ivy turned around and padded softly to her room where she would stay the rest of the day, presents, balloons, and past excitement forgotten._

12:00 pm.

Her Mom finally got home.

Relieved from babysitting duty, Ivy was about to go try to sleep through the day in her basement when her Mom's voice stopped her.

She had come to hate her parents voice over the years. After her parents constantly complained about each other to her it got beyond tiresome. Her parents would come to her with their problems and she'd push away her emotions and give them a cold, logical solution. Something no ordinary fourteen year old, now fifteen year old, should be able to do. They should have known something was wrong with her but they were to busy fighting to listen to her silent screams for help... But that was a story for another time.

"Ughh! My head hurts! My stomach hurts! I feel like I'm going to puke!" Her Mother complained.

_Well what did you expect going out, getting drunk, staying in a hotel with some guy, and going to get breakfast all on your daughters birthday? _She thought to herself.

What she didn't realize was that she accidentally muttered it out loud.

"Are you serious?" Her Mother asked in a nasally voice. "What the fuck do you do around the house? Huh?"_ Um, I don't know. Watch your kid, feed your kid, bathe your kid. Any of that ring a bell?_ "Nothing. That's what!" She went on when I didn't answer. "I deserve to go out and get drunk once in a while."

Ivy may not have meant to say it out loud but she sure as hell couldn't take it back now. "Once in a while?" She repeated in a cold, patronizing tone. "You go out all the time! I wouldn't even mind if you weren't spending all our money on weed, alcohol, and cigarettes!"

"You better shut your fucking mouth, Ivy." Her Mother growled.

"No, you better!" Ivy yelled, getting worked up now. "You're just pissed that I'm making valid points!"

"Valid points? Name one of your valid points." Her Mother spat.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you have no job yet you have kids to support. Is that _valid_ enough for you?"

"So what?" Her Mother shrugged it off.

Ivy froze when something snapped inside of her.

_So what?_

The thought resonated through her mind

_So what?_

Her Mother spent all of the food money on drugs

_So what?_

_My sisters and I are a 'so what?' to her?_ Ivy thought.

"_So what?_" Ivy repeated coldly.

Her mother didn't respond. Ivy's pupils were dilating, taking over her entire eyeball and the shadows around her became a solid black and started rotating around her waiting for her command.

"You're a mutant! Get out of my house you freak!" Her Mother screamed.

The scream seemed to knock some sense in to her. She wasn't surprised her Mother kicked her out. She's been waiting for a chance to kick her out of the house since Ivy was nine.

Ivy ran upstairs and threw some clothes and her birthday money into a backpack and got dressed. By the time she got outside, the whole neighborhood was standing with her mother throwing curse words at her. People she thought were friends stood now with her enemies.

"Freak!"

"Monster!"

"Demon!"

The humans no formed a tight circle around her. She was crouched, whipping around this way and that, trying to face everyone at once.

"Your kind should be wiped from this earth!"

"Animal!"

"Die!"

Ivy couldn't take it anymore. She's been verbally and emotionally abused her whole life. No more.

Her eyes went black.

Her canines sharpened.

Her nails grew in to claws.

Just as she was about to attack, she saw through a gap in the humans circle, a man with wild hair and knives coming out of his knuckles running full speed along side a leaner man with weird red tinted glasses. The were both wearing full leather body suits.

_Who am I to judge?_ Ivy thought to herself.

Instead of attacking, Ivy jumped into the nearest shadow not really realizing why but following her instincts.

As she jumped from shadow to shadow escaping the humans, Ivy changed her name.

The cruelty and bigotry of humanity steered her away from the path of acceptance and forgiveness and turned her from Ivy...

To Shadow.

* * *

**Whew. First chapter: Complete.**

**Rate, review, whatever.**

**C.B. (:**

**P.S. 1,149 Words.**


	2. The Bar Of Excitement

**Previously:**

_As she was jumping, she changed her name._

_The cruelty and bigotry of humanity steered her away from the path of forgiveness and acceptance turning her from Ivy..._

_To Shadow._

* * *

Everything around you is a shadow in the night time. People fear it, and what it might hold when really, all it does is provide security for people like me. Shadow thought to her self. The light could be equally dangerous. Maybe even more so because it provides people with a false sense of security.

Humanity baffled Shadow even when she was human.

She was now on a lone road. She took out the map of Canada and chose a direction. She then started walking with her thumb out. About 45 minutes later a car finally stopped for her.

"Where you headed Ma'am?" The large man in the drivers seat of the transport that stopped for me asked once she got in.

"Laughlin City." She said in a flat voice.

He slid her a sidelong glance but she was too busy trying to calm her nerves. She's never hitch hiked before and this guy looked just plain creepy!

Shadow observed him as he drove.

He had a beer belly, a small unattractive stubble spread over his face, and his beady little eyes kept glancing over at her, not knowing she was watching him. She fingered the pocket knife she stole from her Mother as she watched him watch her.

"So what's a pretty little thing like you doin' travellin' all alone?" The fat man asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it." She answered in a kind voice.

"Then answer this one. What'cher gunna pay me for this ride?" He asked.

"I'm sorry mister but I ain't got no money. If you could just drop me off here?" Shadow asked growing more nervous by the second.

The man pulled over but locked the doors. "I ain't talkin' 'bout no money Missy." He leered at her black corset, and fashionably ripped black shorts. He took in her eyebrow piercing and long hooded black coat as well. Shadow has always dressed in dark clothing.

"Well I have nothing to offer you!" She snapped.

The man pulled out a knife. "Take off your shirt."

Shadow could feel her eyes start to darken but she reigned it in. Her newly acquired powers were a last option.

She noticed that he only had a light grip on the knife. She made a quick second decision and made a grab for the knife. He was stronger, but she was faster. She grabbed his rusty hunting knife and pulled her's out.

She pressed her knife right below his belt buckle and his knife at his throat. "I politely said I had nothing to pay you, yet you wanted it the hard way. You will drive me to Laughlin City, and you will not speak again. I've had a really bad day and the sight of you is giving me a headache." She said softly and sweetly. She then yelled, "drive!"

Shadow didn't move or even blink the rest of the drive. Her hands didn't waver and she knew without a doubt that she could kill him. She hated rapists with a passion but somewhere in the back of her mind, she was worried. Worried about how she would become seeing as how she was only fifteen yet she could kill without a second thought. She _wanted_ to kill.

She pushed that tiny voice away. She couldn't have doubt right now. Maybe later she'll look into it some more.

Once she got to her destination she hopped out of the truck and the man drove off as fast as he could.

Shadow snickered to herself and headed into the bar she was dropped off at. She needed to find herself another ride.

She buttoned up her coat that went just above the knees and pulled up the hood so she covered up most of her outfit. The black hood covered her boy cut blue hair that spiked in a small mohawk in the front and the top half of her face yet didn't impair her vision. She was wearing her converse so she was able to walk quietly and blend in to the darkness of the bar.

She watched the cage fight in fascination, realizing that the man fighting looked like the man that was running towards her when her Mother kicked her out. Luckily she knew he hadn't seen her before she disappeared so she was safe for now.

He went by the name of Wolverine. He was a mutant. She knew that from the metal knives she saw coming out of his hand yesterday. He was cheating the humans of their money. Smart.

When the fights ended, Shadow headed to the bar and noticed a girl about her age sitting down staring at the tip jar. She saw the bartender tell the girl something that she didn't hear and drag the tip jar out of reach. _Dick._

The bar was practically empty when Shadow headed over to the girl. "Looks like someone could use a drink." She said, standing behind the girl. Just then she noticed Wolverine sitting just a few seats down from her.

The girl jumped. "Don't worry. I don't bite... But then again, all the creeps say that." Shadow flashed her a grin. "Two beers, please." She ordered after the bartender gave a beer to Wolverine.

"Um.. T-Thank you." The girl stuttered. "What's your name?" She asked as the bartender gave them their beers. _Doesn't he realize we're underage?_ Shadow thought.

"I'm Shadow."

"Ah'm Rogue."

"What kind of name's Rogue?"

"What kind of name's Shadow?" She fired back with a grin knowing Shadow was just curious and not trying to offend.

"It's Ivy." She said while taking off her hood somehow knowing she could trust this girl and also very conscious of the Wolverine watching them.

"Marie." She said and took off her hood as well. She had long brunette hair with white streaks in the front.

Shadow took a gulp of her beer easily seeing as how she grew up around it. Her Dad pretty much drank nothing but beer.

She tuned into the T.V when she heard it start talking about the 'Mutant Phenomenon'. Ughh! Couldn't humans just get over it. They're as normal as humans. _Well I guess it's we're as normal as humans now._ Shadow thought bitterly taking a large swig of her beer while remembering she was now a mutant.

She saw Marie glance over at Wolverine and freeze. There were two humans confronting him about money. One of them pulled a knife.

"Look out!" Marie screamed.

Wolverine spun around super fast and he pinned the human to the wall with his claws which came out with a metallic _SNIKT._

The human friend was about to get involved and hit Wolverine when Marie decided to play hero. She took off her glove and touched the humans face and he chocked for a second and then dropped completely unconscious.

The bartender then pointed a gun at the back of Marie's head. "Get out of my bar, Freaks!"

While Wolverine quickly sliced the gun in half, Shadow solidified the bartenders shadow and made it throw the bartender across the room. He fell unconscious.

The rest of the patrons were staring in fear so Shadow grabbed Marie's arm and dragged her outside.

Marie faced Wolverine. "You mind if we hitch a ride? Just to the next town where no one knows we're mutants?" She asked.

"Yes." He said gruffly and continued walking.

"We saved your life!" She said indignantly.

"No you didn't." He replied.

"But-"

"No, Marie." Shadow said softly. "Don't beg. We may be temporarily homeless but in no way does that mean we can't have pride."

She nodded and turned away from him.

He looked back and met Shadows eyes before driving away.

"What are we going to do now?" Marie asked.

Shadow sighed. "I'm 95% sure that we can travel through the shadows if I hold on to you."

"95%?"

"I just found out about my mutation yesterday."

"Ah'm sorry, Ivy."

Shadow smiled. "It's all good, Marie. You willing to take that chance though?"

"As long as you don't touch my skin." She answered looking nervous.

"Why?"

"I don't know why but I suck the life out of anything that touches my skin." Marie answered sadly.

"I'm sure we can find a way to control your powers. But I don't need to touch your skin."

"Well then let's get goin sugah."

Instead of concentrating, Shadow let her instincts take over and jumped from one shadow to another with Marie in tow passing cars on the road easily.

* * *

**River-Fiona-Barrels-Me -** _Thankyou (: Ivy/Shadow's power is complete control over shadows and darkness. She can solidify them, travel through them, and blind people with them. Whatever you can think of that has to do with shadows, she can do it. Further into the story, I'll be telling you guys What class she is as well (:_

* * *

**Rate, Review, Whatever.**

**C.B. (:**

**P.S. 1,693 Words.**


	3. We're Gunna Need Help

**Previously:**

_"Well then let's get goin sugah."_

_Instead of concentrating, Shadow let her instincts take over and jumped from one shadow to another with Marie in tow passing cars on the road easily._

* * *

Logan/Wolverine was back at the mansion for two minutes when he heard the professors voice in his head.

_There is an X-Men meeting in my office right now Logan. It's Important._

He headed to Chucks' office and released his claws as soon as he got near the room. He could smell the Brotherhood.

He walked in. Sitting in the room was Shadowcat, Jubilee, Iceman, Colossus, Cyclops, Professor X, Dr Grey, Nightcrawler, Storm, Beast, Magneto, Mystique, Sabretooth, Pyro, and Toad.

"Calm down, Logan. We need to talk." Said the professor.

"What about, Wheels?" Logan growled.

"There is a war coming, Logan. A war against the humans. They're using the cure as weapons now. What they lack in power they make up for in sheer numbers. I didn't want it to come to this and I'm not sure if we can prevent it. I'm not even entirely sure we will win." The professor admitted sadly.

The teens gasped.

"How sure are you?" Scott/Cyclops asked.

"About 80% sure that we'll win."

"There is one way..." Erik/Magneto trailed off.

"One way to what, Erik?" Xavier/Professor X asked.

"One way to up our chances about 15%."

Logan growled. "Well spit it out, Bub! We don't got all Goddamn day."

He was getting sick of them beating around the bush.

Magneto glared and pulled three papers full of pictures out of his pocket. "These mutants would help a great deal. They would make powerful allies and terrifying enemies."

When Logan saw the pictures he gasped. "Shit!"

"What is it, Logan?" Jean/Dr. Grey asked.

"I seen them!"

"Maybe you should start from the beginning, Logan." Scott/Cyclops demanded.

"I went to the bar in Laughlin City instead of coming back to the mansion with you guys-"

"We already know that, Logan." Scott said impatiently.

"Shut it Scooter and let me say my Goddamn piece!" Logan growled letting his claws come out with a sharp _SNIKT._

"Continue Logan." Chuck said.

"As I was sayin', I went to the bar and fought in the cage before sittin' down a gettin' a beer. Those two girls were there a couple seats down from me. That one," he said pointing to the one with the blue hair, "goes by Shadow or some shit, and that one," he said pointing to the one with the white streaks, "goes by Rouge or Rogue. Yeah, Rogue. Anyways, Shadow walks up behind Rogue and offered to buy her a drink. She was wearing all black but it suited her y'know? Rogue was wearin' a long green coat and they both wore their hoods. They got to talkin and I'll admit I was eavesdroppin' but they were out of place."

"Go on."

"A couple humans walked up a started somethin' with me. It was clear that Shadow was gunna' stay out of it but when Rogue took off her glove and touched one of the humans and he dropped unconscious the bartender put a gun the Rogues head. I sliced the gun but Shadow already did somethin'." Logan said looking confused.

"Can you describe what she did, Logan?" Magneto asked gazing at Shadows page.

"Her eyes turned black and she grew claws. Kinda like Victors only nicer and more feminine. Her canines even sharpened. Well I think they were naturally that way. I'm not sure. But anyway, the bartenders shadow somehow became solid and threw him across the room! We went outside and Rogue asked for a ride. I said no. I didn't want to bring some kids along to search for leads of my past."

"Nice, Logan. Real, nice." Scott mocked.

"You might wanna' shut yer' trap One-Eye." Logan growled.

"Enough!" Magneto yelled. "Shadows real name is Ivy Higgins. She just found out about her powers on June 19. Her Mother then kicked her out. She was then screamed at by the humans until she just disappeared. The humans said she had black eyes, she growled, she had sharp claws and teeth. They say she looked like a monster from their nightmares. All I could get for Rogue was that her name was Anna Marie. She discovered her powers when she accidentally absorbed the life of her boyfriend Cody who is now in a permanent coma. Shadow can control all darkness and shadows. Rogue can absorb the life of anyone she touches with skin to skin contact."

"Who's the guy with the swords?" Kitty/Shadowcat asked.

"That's Deadpool. He was a part of Weapon X."

"Wade Wilson. Guy could never shut up. Stryker took away his mouth." Victor/Sabretooth threw in.

"He's a mercenary. Has teleportation, can shoot lasers out of his eyes, super fast reflexes, and has regenerative abilities that rival even yours Logan. He can survive decapitation." Magneto listed off.

"And has." Added Victor.

"Well, that certainly can come in useful." Jean said.

"But what are we going to do? Go up to them and say, 'hey, there's a war coming that we may or may not even have a chance in Hell at winning. Wanna join?' I don't think that'll work out too well. All three of them would probably kill us though Rogue looks like she'll at least give us mercy if we beg. Deadpool and Shadow look as if they'd laugh." Bobby/ Iceman said with a shudder.

"Yeah, they do look like people that would work with the eviler mutants but we have to remember we're all on the same side right now." Piotr/Colossus said reasonably. "Besides look at Beast and Nightcrawler. They would be described as scary even though one's a doctor and the other one is a church go-er."

"I guess.." Kitty said uncertainly. "But the don't look like doctors or priests to me..."

They all stared at the three pages.

The first page was of Rogue.

**Pic #1:** She wasn't looking at the camera and her body was covered from head to toe in clothing with her head down and hair covering her face.

**Pic #2:** She was surrounded by yelling humans. She looked scared but determined. She was in the process of taking off her gloves.

**Pic #3:** She was at a protest fighting for mutants. Her face was uncovered by her hair and she looked angry.

**Pic #4:** She had her glove off and was reaching towards the camera with her bare hand with her glove held in her other hand, a faint smile playing at her lips. You could practically see the aura of power around her.

Logan could smell the sympathy, awe and fear that swirled around the room.

The next page was of Deadpool.

He wore a red and black outfit that covered head to toe and he wore two swords on his back along with two guns on his hip. The pictures looked as if they were taken from a security camera.

**Pic #1:** He was posing like superman. With bloody bodys behind him.

**Pic #2:** He was showing off his muscles. With more bloody bodys behind him.

**Pic #3:** He was blowing a kiss. With even more bloody bodys behind him.

**Pic #4:** He was giving the peace sign. The room was then full with decapitated bodys and blood everywhere.

Again, Logan could smell the fear in the room only this time it was tinted with humor and disgust.

The last page was of Shadow.

**Pic #1:** She had long curly black hair and looked like a happy 13 year old girl.

**Pic #2:** She still had long black hair but instead of looking happy, she had a split lip and the picture was a mug shot.

**Pic #3:** She was staring up at an older man. She held a knife behind her back but he was unaware of it. Her hair was cut like a boys and spiked in the front like a small mohawk and her hair was blue. She had an eyebrow piercing and tattoos on her back and arms. A cruel smirk graced her lips.

**Pic #4:** She was crouched low and surrounded by humans. She still had the blue hair and piercings and tattoos but this time her eyes were black and filled with fear and rage. Her teeth were sharpened and so were her nails.

The room filled with sympathy, confusion, and absolute fear.

* * *

**TristeAlma -** _1) Yes, Wolverine already knows the X-Men._

_2) We all know how Logan likes to go to Canada once in a while so that's why he's in Laughlin City._

_3) He didn't recognize Shadow because he didn't know her. The only reason him and Scott were running towards her when she got kicked out was because they were nearby and tried to stop it but once they got to the group of humans Shadow had already disappeared. He didn't know who she was, he just heard the humans name calling and ran to the rescue._

_4) I thought that Rogue should have been stronger in the movies too. They just didn't even follow the comics at all in the movies. -Le Sigh-_

* * *

**Rate, review, whatever.**

**C.B. (:**

**P.S. 1,723 Words.**


	4. The Motel

**Previously:**

_She was crouched low and surrounded by humans. She still had the blue hair and piercings and tattoos but this time her eyes were black and filled with fear and rage. Her teeth were sharpened and so were her nails._

_The room filled with sympathy, confusion, and absolute fear._

* * *

It was daylight out when Rogue and Ivy finally got to a motel. They passed several but they wanted to be far way from the humans that knew what they were. It took about two hours and Shadow travels about 500km/h.

That's pretty fast. Rogue thought to herself.

As soon as they stopped though Ivy dropped to her knees gasping for breath.

"Oh shit! Ivy, what's wrong?" Rogue asked frantic. She didn't kill her did she?

Ivy let out a wheezing laugh. "You try running and jumping full speed for two hours straight and see if you don't run out of breath. Although I didn't feel anything while running..." She mused to herself.

"You had me scared. Ah thought ah killed you." Rogue sighed.

Ivy chuckled. "You can't kill me, Marie. Trust me. I've tried."

With that happy comment, Ivy got up and started walking towards one of the rooms. Rogue walked next to her tiredly. She didn't get to sleep all night. She couldn't wait to get into the bed.

"Don't we have to like, check in?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know. I want to try something first." Ivy said distantly. She got a look of concentration on her face before gasping. "It worked!" She sounded surprised. "I didn't think it would."

"What worked?"

"I tried to use the shadows to feel if there was someone in the room and it worked! Gave me a huge headache though. Lets go."

Ivy jumped into a shadow and then into another shadow that was inside the room in a corner. Rogue made sure the room had no sign of life before setting her bag down and taking her coat off. She saw Ivy doing the same. When Ivy turned around though and put her back towards Rogue, she gasped softly. Ivy continued on, not hearing her.

There was a tattoo of a lion baring it's teeth in between her shoulder blades with red eyes. Along with that were thin jagged scars crisscrossing on her arms and lower back as if she was whipped. Rogue couldn't see the rest of Ivy's back and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Ivy?" She asked softly.

Ivy sighed and ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "We're both tired, Marie. We can talk about it tomorrow."

Rogue smiled. "Okay. But ah was thinking, since your power works with darkness, we can start sleeping during the day and moving around during the night. It's safer that way."

"Smart." Ivy said with an appreciative grin. "That way we'll always have a quick getaway."

Rogue then looked around the room. It had two queen sized beds along with tobacco stained walls and a rusted mirror on top of a dresser. The tiny bathroom had a tiny shower with a rusted sink and another rusted mirror. It wasn't the nicest but Rogue could deal with it.

Ivy came out of the bathroom after a shower in her black bra and underwear, her blue hair wet. She had a tattoo of a tribal crow dipping down her hip and she had her belly button pierced. When she turned around I saw the full extent of her scars. She had scars on her wrist that looked as if she did them herself but also had scars along her back. It definitely looked as if she was whipped. She climbed into bed.

I stripped into my dark green bra and underwear as well. If she wasn't modest neither was I.

"Goodnight, Marie." Ivy said softly with a yawn.

"'Night, Ivy."

* * *

It was just about sunset when Marie awoke with a scream, waking Shadow up as well.

"Cody!" Marie screamed.

_Who is Cody?_ Shadow thought to herself.

"Marie, Marie! It was just a dream, it isn't real." Shadow soothed while wrapping Marie into a hug. It wasn't until Marie calmed down that they both noticed that Shadow was touching Marie's skin without dieing. "Oh my George, Marie. How are you doing this?"

"Ah-ah-ah don't know." Marie stuttered sounding flustered. "Ah just tried to suck ma power into ma body so it wasn't in ma skin. Ah don't know, ah can't explain it."

"That's perfect, Marie! That's how you can learn to control your power! Just start trying to suck your power into your body and see how long you can do it. I'll help." Shadow offered just before someone knocked on the door.

Shadow and Marie looked at each other in alarm. No one was supposed to know they were there!

"Grab the bags and hold my hand." Shadow mouthed. Marie did as she said.

Shadow opened the door. There were three women in leather standing on the doorstep. One had crimson red hair and a warm smile, the other had white hair and a calm smile, and the other was a brunette teen with a nice smile. It would have been a dream come true for a bisexual Shadow if she didn't do a quick scan using her powers and giving herself a major headache in the process and find out that there were about nine more people hiding in the shadows. Dumb asses.

Shadow smiled. "Thanks but no thanks. Toodles!" She said with a cheeky smile and disappeared into the shadows that hid her.

* * *

Logan watched from the shadows as Dr. Grey, Storm, and Shadowcat knocked on the door. He thought that this was a stupid idea but he wasn't the one in charge so he had no say. Fuckin' One-Eye! He thought.

He watched as Shadow opened the door. Her and Rogue stood there in there bra and underwear holding hands. Logan would have thought they were together if he hadn't had his sense of smell. He could only smell platonic feelings between them.

Shadow wore a black set of bra and underwear while Rogue wore a deep green bra and underwear. Logan loved green. While Shadow was tanned and marked with tattoos and piercings, Rogue was pale and pure. Yes, Logan was lusting after the target. Sue him.

He watched as Shadow said, "thanks but no thanks. Toodles!" And with a cheeky smile from her and a sexy smirk from Rogue, they disappeared leaving behind no scent and nothing but a wisp of black smoke.

Everyone stood there in there places for a moment, stunned. How were they supposed to catch the girls if they didn't even get a chance to speak before they disappeared.

"...Maybe we should go after Deadpool first..." Shadowcat suggested.

Everyone else just nodded.

* * *

**River-Fiona-Barrels-Me -** _Thank you so much! I feel so special that you're giving me compliments (:_

* * *

**Rate, review, whatever.**

**C.B. (:**

**P.S. 1,281 Words.**


	5. Friendship

**Previously:**

_"...Maybe we should go after Deadpool first..." Shadowcat suggested._

_Everyone else just nodded._

* * *

Rogue and Ivy stopped in a town called Terrytown in America near New Orleans because the sun was up. Ivy thought it was a good idea to change countrys. Rogue asked her why and she said she watched too much C.S.I to not know that they probably won't expect two 15 year old girls to get to America in one night. Rogue agreed although they'll have too make a trip back to Niagara Falls. It was beautiful especially when they jumped into the shadows in the water. They could even breath underwater! Well, in the shadows at least.

Ivy again checked which room was empty in the Americas Best Value Inn. When they got inside, Rogue really hoped that this wasn't the best value America had. The building was very old. The room didn't appear clean though Rogue was sure it was. When Rogue got into a shower first, the towels were very rough and thin and she couldn't close the bathroom door. The ceiling tile was peeling off. The hotel provided soap but no shampoo and the carpet was not vacuumed.

Ivy checked the other rooms while Rogue was in the shower but they were all like that.

Once Rogue and Ivy were both showered and sitting in bed quietly, Rogue got up the nerve to finally tell her story.

"Ma name is Anna Marie D'ancanto from Meridian, Mississippi." She started softly. "Ah had two loving parents and a pretty much perfect life until ah discovered my mutation when ah kissed my boyfriend, Cody, at a school dance and put him in a permanent coma. Ah was bullied constantly after that and one day three kids wanted to fight me. Ah realized that ah had Codys' karate and Gymnastic skills. Ah knocked them all out cold but then the police came along with a man and two women in leather. The one with the white hair and the one with the red hair from yesterday along with a man with weird glasses on." Rogue saw a look of realization on Ivy's face but she didn't interrupt Rogue.

"Anyways, ah ran away and was picked up by a truck driver. A while later in Virginia, A drunk trucker and his friend tried to rape me so I killed both of them and ah gained their ability to drive a truck. Ah got pulled over by the police and taken to a place where they experiment on mutants. They would make us use our powers so they knew what we could do and they'd jab us with little fuckin' needles that weren't so little. Gawd, It hurt so much." Ivy looked horrified.

"Ah lead a breakout and headed North in a boxcar. Ah got picked up by another truck driver and then ended up in Laughlin City." Rogue finished.

Ivy frowned. "That must have been one hell of a year for you, huh?"

Rogue laughed.

Ivy smiled then sighed.

"Well, my name is Ivy Higgins from Toronto, Ontario. I've lived in about eleven different cockroach, rat infested Welfare places. Two rundown hotel rooms, and two homeless shelters. I've been forced to sell all my birthday and Christmas gifts. My parents were verbally and emotionally abusive. At some times even physically abusive. My Dad was a drunk pothead and my Mom was a chain smoking pothead. When I was nine my Mom started to threaten to kick me out. When I was thirteen I started hoping she would." She stated with a bitter smile. Rogue was horrified. How could parents be so cruel?

"I met a guy named Kevin and fell in love. I was 13 he was 21. It was stupid but I was naive. I found out he was a crack head and left him. I didn't want my kids raised the way I was raised when I had them. I thought it would be like in a movie y'know? He'd kick the habit and beg for me back. We were engaged. It didn't happen like that. Him and his friends cornered me one night when I was 14 and he smashed my face up against the wall of an elementary school and molested me telling me that if I told anyone, he'd kill my family. He stabbed me above my right breast and made me give his three friends head before walking off." Ivy showed Rogue her scar from his knife. Rogue thought she was going to puke. Ivy had tears running down her face and Rogue was now hugging her from behind.

"From then on 'till I moved to North bay, He would whip me, beat me, burn me, molest me, humiliate me, and degrade me. He made me crawl around in my bra and underwear in a choker for dogs and a leash. He would let his friends touch me. He made me snort cocaine and take ecstasy unwillingly. The one thing he didn't do though was rape me. Until I told him my parents were splitting up and I had to move six hours away that is. He had his friends hold me down while he took away the one thing I wanted to save until marriage. I then killed him but his friends are still out there." Rogue was now crying while Ivy started getting angrier by the second.

"I hated my parents. Obviously while all that was happening I withdrew from them but they just blamed me instead of figuring out what was wrong! Anyways. I got into a fight with my Mom a few days ago and found out I was a mutant when her and the whole neighborhood was calling me a freak and saying I didn't deserve to live. I hitched a ride and ended up in Laughlin City."

By the time Ivy was finished her eyes were black and the room was a shade darker.

"It's okay now, Ivy. Those stupid humans are dead to us now." Rogue soothed.

Ever so slowly, Ivy's eyes and the room turned back to it original colour.

"I'm glad I have you as a friend, Marie." Ivy admitted softly.

Rogue filled with pride. "I'm glad I have you as a friend too, Ivy."

That night the two girls fell asleep each taking comfort in their friends arms. Their problems could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**Of-Light-and-Shadow -** _Thank you. I plan to. (:_** River-Fiona-Barrels-Me - **_I don't think you're too enthusiastic. The amazing compliments make me want to keep writing and never stop! Yes, I know! I love Rogue as a stronger woman._

* * *

**Rate, review, whatever.**

**C.B. (:**

**P.S. 1,189 Words.**


	6. Found Deadpool

**Previously:**

_Rogue filled with pride. "I'm glad I have you as a friend too, Ivy."_

_That night the two girls fell asleep each taking comfort in their friends arms. Their problems could wait until tomorrow._

* * *

Deadpool was sitting alone in his apartment watching Golden Girls and eating peanuts.

"Did you ever think that, to the nuts inside, the peanut shell is like their whole universe?" He asked out loud for no real reason as he gazed at the peanuts. "I mean, they could fall in love and never be together because the shell separates them. So close, but their cruel prison - the shell - keeps them apart. It's so _sad_!" He said analyzing the peanut. "How they must hate their cruel, cruel master, The Shell, uncaring despoiler of legume romance!" He was getting angry now and cracked open the nut. "And then one day, they're free! And it's like, 'let's dance you hot, salty nut!'" He went on to act as if the nuts were dancing together.

His door was then broken down by a bunch of people in leather. Including some pretty hot chicks. Didn't matter though. He grabbed his Katanas and was about to start killing when he saw Logan.

"Logan! Buddy! I've missed you. Nobody calls me Bub anymore." He greeted.

"Do I know you pal?" Logan asked chomping away on his cigar.

"Oh, that's right! You can't remember didly squat. Too bad."

"We're here to recruit you." The one with the white hair said calmly.

"For what? Sorry but I'm not into the whole leather bondage and submission get up you got going on."

"There's a war coming. You can kill people without having the law enforcement on your back." The red head said. Heheh I rhymed... He thought.

"Hold the phone and the mayo! A war? Hmm. I guess. I don't have anything better to do. Besides, Killing people legally, in anyway I want? That's like going into a candy store and being told it's all mine for free. When do we start?"

"Well," The white haired one went on. "The war is in approximately a month but we need you help catching these two girls first. I contacted Gambit and he said he'd meet us in New Orleans." She added towards the X-Geeks.

Deadpool looked at the pictures of the two girls. There was a cute one with weird stripes in her hair and a super hot one with blue hair. He whistled and noticed Logan tense up. "The blue haired one is hot!" He said and Logan relaxed again. Hmm, so he had a crush on Stripes? Loser. "Why can't you guys just catch them?"

"Because Shadow," The red head pointed at the hot one, "can travel through shadows so she just grabs Rogue," now she pointed at the cute one with the stripes. "And they disappear leaving nothing behind. Not even a scent."

"So the next time we catch up with them all we need to do is hold on to Shadow for dear life so even if she jumps in to a shadow, she'd bring us with her." Deadpool said. "Duh."

The X-Dorks then started talking strategy while Deadpool started watching Golden Girls again before he left with them. He somehow doubted they watched enough Golden Girls.

"So what do we do when we catch them?" Deadpool asked as everyone was quiet again. "Can we wrap them up in duct tape? Man, I love duct tape. I love the way it tapes. I love the sound it makes. I love saying it. Duct tape, duct tape, duct tape."

Logan growled "Do you ever shut up, Pal?" Whoa, Deja vu. "Lets go."

If you were out on the street that night you would see a rather strange sight.

A bunch of silent men and women in leather suits walking down the street towards a sleek black jet along with a man in a red suit walking with them repeatedly saying, "Duct tape, duct tape, duct tape."

* * *

Shadow and Marie were walking down the deserted streets of New Orleans when out of nowhere, the people in black leather appeared in a puff of blue smoke behind them and pushed Shadow and Marie away from each other. Marie automatically took off her glove and dropped a man made of ice and a girl that kept shooting firecrackers unconscious before anyone could blink. She then started fighting a girl who looked like she kept phasing through Maries hands.

Shadow couldn't pay attention any longer because she quickly spun a kick to the head of guy who was starting to turn to metal from his feet up. Then in a puff of black smoke, she phased through the Wolverine and punched the blue guy with the tail square in the jaw quickly following it up with a pinch on the back of his neck knocking him unconscious. She looked over to see Marie being knocked out by that phasing girl.

That split second of distraction cost her though. Wolverine grabbed her tightly by the arm just as she was about to jump in to the next shadow to get Marie. She then started to fight him but only got a split lip and a sore hand in the process. What was he, made of metal?

"Donkey Balls!" Shadow yelled.

It had the desired effect. The people left conscious, (Phasing-girl and Wolverine) froze and looked at her with a bewildered expression and Wolverines grip loosened. She ripped her arm out of his grasp and went to jump in to the closest shadow to get closer to Marie when she felt something dull jab her behind my ear knocking her to my knees.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that." An unknown male voice said.

"I thought I told 'ya to stay in the jet with Jean, Gambit, and Storm." The Wolverine replied before her vision went black completely.

* * *

**TristeAlma -** _Thank you. Yes I wanted to put their backgrounds out in the open but I didn't want the X-Men to know them just yet. I need Rogue to control her power for the Wolvie goodness in the future! *Hint, hint.*_ **River-Fiona-Barrels-Me -** _Thankyou! (:_

* * *

**Rate, review, whatever.**

**C.B. (:**

**P.S. 1,137 Words.**


	7. I'm in

**Authors Note: In my story Deadpool met a healer earlier on and she got rid of Deadpools scars. He now still looks like Ryan Reynolds.

* * *

**

**Previously:**

_"I can't believe you actually fell for that." An unknown male voice said._

_"I thought I told 'ya to stay in the jet with Jean and Storm." The Wolverine replied before my vision went black completely._

* * *

Rogue awoke in a white room strapped down to a hospital bed. She looked around trying to find a way to escape but only saw Ivy on a bed beside her with her legs covered in... Duct tape? What the hell?

"Ivy, wake up." Rogue whispered. "Ivy. Come on, wake up. _Ivy, wake the fuck up_!" She ended up yelling.

Ivy groaned. "Did you get the number of the bus that hit me? Geeze."

The hot man in a red wife beater and swords strapped to his back that just entered laughed. "Nope, that was all me. I cold cocked you."

"Dick." Ivy replied staring at him with black eyes.

"You're hot." He said.

"Yeah well you're..." She paused. "You're pretty hot yourself." She shot him a fanged grin.

"Enough flirting." Said a gruff male voice. Rogue looked around to see The Wolverine had walked in also with the red head, the white haired woman, a man with a weird helmet, a blue scaly naked woman, a blue furry guy, a huge hairy cat looking guy, a guy with weird red glasses, and a guy in a wheel chair.

"What do you want?" Rogue asked.

"And why the fuck am I duct taped?" Ivy asked incredulously.

"Guilty as charged." The sword man said.

Ivy looked as if she were about to say something when she was interrupted by the bald guy in the wheelchair. "Hello. I'm Professor Charles Xavier. We brought you here to recruit you. It could have been a lot more civilized if you would have listened before disappearing."

"We could have also been killed if we would have stayed around to listen to a bunch of trained fighters in leather before running as well." Rogue interrupted.

"All we wanted-" the red-glasses guy said before Ivy interrupted.

"We don't care what you wanted. All we saw was the guy that fought in a bar along with his merry bunch of mutants in leather knocking at our door. Obviously the two teenage runaways are going to try to get away."

He didn't have anything to say after that but Wolverine did. "When we showed up at the motel you only saw Jean, Storm, and Kitty before you pulled you disappearin' act."

"Sure we only _saw_ the three women." Rogue said meaningfully.

Everyone looked confused.

"You guys hid in the _shadows_." Ivy said.

Everyone started to look sheepish while the sword-guy just laughed. "You guys really hid in the shadows from a girl that has complete control over _shadows?_ And people call me stupid."

"Listen here, Bub-"

"How about some introductions?" Helmet head interrupted.

This is pretty much how it went.

**Wolverine -** Logan Howlett (A.K.A Mr. Hot Stuff.)

**Sword guy -** Wade Wilson A.K.A Deadpool (I see the way Ivy and him are eyeballing each other.)

**Red head -** Jean Grey A.K.A Dr. Grey (Looks like shes with glasses dude.)

**White hair -** Ororo Munroe A.K.A Storm (Poised. Elegant.)

**Helmet head -** Erik Lensherr A.K.A Magneto (Creepy looking.)

**Nudist chick -** Raven Darkholm A.K.A Mystique (Evil.)

**Furry Smurf -** Hank McCoy A.K.A Beast (Is a doctor?)

**Cat Man -** Victor Creed A.K.A Sabretooth (DANGER! DANGER!)

**Red Glasses dude -** Scott Summers A.K.A Cyclops (Has major stick in ass.)

_So we're all best buddies now._ Rogue thought to herself. _Not._ Although she would like to be closer to a certain Wolverine...

* * *

"I think it's time for you to explain." Shadow growled. She was perched under the arm of Deadpool so she couldn't get away. Xavier thought it was unethical to strap the teens to beds so he decided to have Logan hold Marie and have Deadpool hold Shadow. While Logan held Maries arm, Deadpool took his responsibility to the next level.

She still saw the way Logan and Marie practically drooled over each other.

"Explain? Okay. Well you see, the sisterhood of the traveling pants and the X-dorks here are involved in a war that they decided to involve us in. We get to kill humans and mutants alike! But only the mutants with a mind chip thingy in them. That's why I decided to help. also we get to prevent the apocalypse yada yada yada." Deadpool said. Shadow was beginning to think he was utterly mad. She liked it.

"Well I want to help fellow mutants and I'm not exactly ready for the world to end so... I'm in as long as Shadow is." Marie said. Yeah and as long as Logan's in your pants.

Everyone looked towards Shadow. Including Deadpool so his mouth was pretty much in her ear. It wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"Killing people without worrying about the law? That's like hearing chocolate bars are free. I'm in." Shadow said with a wild grin.

Deadpool licked her face. "I think you are my dream girl."

"You just licked my face." Shadow said, shocked.

"You taste like chimichangas." He said with a serious face. "I love chimichangas." He then broke out in to a grin.

Marie laughed. "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

**River-Fiona-Barrels-Me -** _Thank you. I always wanted to write about Marie but Shadow was in the forefront of my mind so I combined the two._ **TristaAlma -** _Thankyou! And yes they are scared. Plus Magnetos kind of influencing them as well. Oh, damn! I've always been so careful NOT to do that. Thank you for telling me!_

* * *

**Rate, review, whatever.**

**C.B. (:**

**P.S. 1,149 Words.**


	8. Sorry

I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update but I haven't had internet.

I'm on a friends computer right now so I'll update as soon as possible.

Thank you. (:


	9. Poor Cow

**Previously:**

_"You taste like chimichangas." He said with a serious face. "I love chimichangas." He then broke out in to a grin._

_Marie laughed. "This is going to be interesting."_

* * *

Ivy and Rogue were showed to their room by Logan, Wade just followed. Logan was the hottest man Rogue had ever seen! Ivy kept sending her sly glances and winks. That is when she wasn't flirting with the sword guy. That guy is a weirdo. I mean absolutely nuts. What ever floats her boat.

Logans gruff voice pierced her thoughts. "Your rooms right here."

"Mine is right next door." Wade said to Shadow while pointing to the door to the left of ours.

"Mine's right across the hall if you need _anything_." Logan then said while looking meaningfully at Rogue.

"I'm sure I'll have to take you up on that." She flirted back.

"All right kids," Shadow said even though the men were most definately older than her. "Rogue and I will go change and be down for dinner. Adios!"

"Okay." Wade sulked and walked away with a playful grin.

"See'ya then." Logan said before entering his room.

Once we got inside the large room and started changing, Ivy started talking.

"So... You and the dog seem to be getting along, huh?" She asked cheekily.

"Well it's no licking of the face but it'll do for now." Rogue said with a serious face.

Ivy burst out laughing. "The guy is crazy. But your hunk of metal on the other hand..."

"Yeah, he is pretty... Manly. But he probably sees me as nothing but a kid." Rogue replied feeling dejected.

"Then consider him a pedophile." Ivy replied with a soft smile that she reserved just for Rogue.

* * *

Rogue and Ivy were sitting at the table. Rogue sat with Logan on her left after he bullied some kid out of his seat, and Deadpool on her right. Ivy sat across from them all between a blond kid named Pyro that kept making fire balls, and a green dude named Toad.

Dinner was kind of awkward to say the least. All the other mutants except for Wade and Logan were staring. The girls were jealous, and the guys were... Well, guys. This is how it went down.

Random boy mutant stares at Rogue.

Wolverine growls.

Random boy mutant looks away quickly.

Rogue blushes.

Random boy mutant number two winks at Shadow.

Deadpool laughs manically.

Everyone tries to hide their shudders.

Random boy mutant number two looks away quickly.

Shadow laughs.

That's pretty much how it went. No one really tried anything after that. Rogue ate some more of the amazing food. She hadn't eaten in about three days. Normally she would have better table manners but really, she was hungry.

So hungry in fact, that she didn't notice Shadow slipping the food onto a napkin in her lap rather than eating it.

* * *

Shadow sat back and watched as everyone ate their food without a care. She tried to keep the jealous look off of her face. She couldn't eat in front of people. They'd call her fat, that much she knew. Her parents warned her that was going to happen so she'd do her best to avoid it. If her own parents called her fat, just imagine what everyone else would think.

The voices of her elementary school classmates and her parents ran through her head.

_Fat ass._

_Whale._

_Fatso._

No one noticed her not eating. At least she didn't think anyone did.

* * *

Deadpool watched inconspicuously as Shadow made it look like she was eating but really she was hiding the food. Why wasn't she eating?

He watched as everyone left the room with him, Logan, Shadow, and Rogue trailing behind.

Shadow stopped abruptly.

"What's up?" Rogue asked.

"Xavier wants to talk I guess. See you in the room."

"Is that an invitation?" Deadpool asked with a wink, not letting on that he would be eavesdropping on her and the professor.

Shadow laughed while shaking her head and walking back towards the kitchen.

Once she was out of site, Deadpool immediately turned around looked at Rogue and Wolvie. "Well, me and Mr. Winky need a cold shower now." He said with a wink towards Rogue and a nudge towards the furball. Wolverine growled, Rogue grinned, and they both walked away to live happily ever after. Yeah, right.

I followed Shadow into the kitchen and saw the old man in the wheel chair sitting there with a plate of food. He handed her the food quietly and she nodded thankfully to him and waited until he left out the back door before looking around suspiciously and to start eating.

What the Hell? Even Deadpool in all of his awesome glory, could not understand what just happened.

He walked off trying to understand what he just saw.

"Hmmm... I got it- Nope that's not it... Hmm..." Deadpool thought out loud.

"Umm, are you okay mister?" A little girl asked as he walked past her.

"Yeah. Shouldn't you be in bed?" He replied.

"U- Umm, yes?" She stammered.

"Then goodnight. Don't let the bedbugs murder you with chainsaws!" He stated cheerily and walked off whistling to himself as the little girl gasped and ran away crying.

"What the Hell was the person that discovered milk doing to the poor cow?" He went on shaking his head and forgetting about what he just saw.

* * *

**kc9265 -** _Thank you! (:_**  
**

* * *

**Rate, Review, whatever.**

**C.B. (:**

**P.S. 1,068 Words.**


End file.
